Talk:Ryan Leslie
What is the source of his first name "Edward"? No non-canon sources are mentioned here, but the Leslie http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Leslie article at memory alpha has a section on his name and never mentions Edward. Who's Who in Star Trek has his first name as "Frank". Jdvelasc 21:05, 11 January 2007 (UTC) : Not sure, but it might have been given in Present Tense.--Tim Thomason 18:54, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::... where he was called "Ed" -- whoever put "Edward" there could be in error, as "Ed" could also mean "Edwin", "Eduardo", Edc. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:21, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yes definitely says Ed in the book. So I am going to move this page. --The Doctor 21:57, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::I've noticed now that, for Leslie's first name, the list of sources is longer than the two listed here. ::"Frank Leslie" is now the most popular, having been used twice, in the Who's Who in Star Trek comic and the Star Trek II Short Stories book, both in the mid-1980s. "Ed Leslie" and "Ryan Leslie" were each used once in newer novels, in that order. Anyone have anymore sources or think they might also agree to move this to a different location now? -- Captain MKB 16:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Giving Leslie the first name "Ryan" is probably a reference to several of the earlier episodes where his character is named Lt. Ryan - "Man Trap" and "Naked Time", for two.-- 04:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC)Jim in NYC What's in a name, Mk II Following on from the conversation above, I think its time we "did a DeSalle" and moves this page back to just his surname. So many different sources have given different names for him that it seems the only way. We have 2 sources for Frank, 2 sources for Ryan and 1 for Ed. --The Doctor 10:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ed, Frank AND Ryan It seems very likely that Leslie had several brothers (or clones) serving aboard the Enterprise. It's the only way to explain his magical movement between duty stations in Assignment Earth and his magical resurrection after death. Canon naming An alternate interpretation of the various canon names we have is now available given the "Choice of Catastrophes" reference confirming that Doctor McCoy erroneously called him "Connors". This means he is not "Connors" and the two remaining canon names are "Ryan" and "Leslie" -- and the aforementioned book calls him "Ryan Leslie", clarifying that the two remaining canon references are not contradictory, in that one is his first name and one is his last name. Thus we have a confirmed canon naming and (since canon trumps non-canon) can disregard "Ed" and "Frank" as contradictory (or possibly nicknames of some odd sort) non-canon footnotes. -- Captain MKB 20:24, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Note that he was not called "Ryan" in "The Naked Time", Spock said "Take over here, Rand." -- sulfur (talk) 01:29, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::the Star Trek Encyclopedia gives this reference as "Ryan" though, which the book picked up on with the intention of reflecting the canon appearance. -- Captain MKB 03:51, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::wikipedia has also picked up on this, giving his character in that episode as Ryan. The revelation from script and/or captioning that there was a "Rand" in there is not borne out in literary backup sources - Captain MKB 03:58, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::According to the subtitles for the episode, Spock said "Take over here, Rand". This isn't the only time the Encyclopedia got it wrong. NetSpiker (talk) 06:45, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Those subtitles were not written at the time the episode came out. (captioning was not technologically possible in the 60s or 70s, its a creation of the 80s)... They might not have even been added to the episode until after the Encyclopedia came out. Regardless of captions and the script (which may or may not have actually said "ryan"), we have decades of the Ryan reference existing in published form, which makes it valid sourced -- while the captioning is a later addition. -- Captain MKB 13:51, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::You might be right about him being called Ryan in the script. I've asked a question about it on Memory Alpha. NetSpiker (talk) 15:17, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::It turns out, Eddie Paskey's character is not even mentioned in the script. Neither is Spock's "Take over here" line. So it's just a matter of who you want to believe: the subtitles or the Encyclopedia. The folks at Memory Alpha apparently believe the subtitles, since there is no mention of Eddie Paskey playing a character named Ryan anywhere on the wiki. NetSpiker (talk) 01:43, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I think this is one of a gray area type of situation where Memory Beta differs from Alpha. We focus on the published works and try to align them with canon from episodes -- but the captioning and subtitles aren't always 100% reflection of what was in the script, being done after the fact, and i don't think Memory Beta has investigated giving those the kind of precedence over a more prominent published source, whereas MA would dismiss this as the Encyclopedia is not part of their purview. -- Captain MKB 03:40, August 7, 2016 (UTC)